


Ridiculous

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is sad, John is goofy, and the milk is choclety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wanted to write something sweet. Hope you guys like it.

You sigh into your pillow. Your professor had absolutely shredded your thesis paper. All that hard work, destroyed. The essay wasn’t organized, you went off on tangents, it was garbled. You got a C-. Sigh. You just want to curl up in a ball and not move for a week. If only. Your boyfriend walked in.  
“I saw your paper, C-, huh?” John says sympathetically. He sits on the edge of your bed. You just groan and hide your face again.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
You sit up and look over at him.  
“Doctor Scratch somehow always manages to make me feel like a child. Every other paper I submit to him is summarily critiqued and marked with red. I just feel ridiculous.” You complain.  
“Really?” he asks. “Lemme see.”  
He suddenly pulls you into his lap, and runs his hands over you.  
“Yup Rose, this is some bona fide ridiculousness right here. As a 100% real Ridiculousness Inspector, I’d say your case is very seri-“ He gets cut off when you giggle madly and hit him with a pillow.  
He fends you off with his arm, searching with his other hand for another pillow. Too bad, in your mood you had threw the rest of them on the floor. He snatches the pillow away from you and tosses it away, then grabs you into a hug you can’t wriggle out of.  
“Now, in my professional opinion, you need to start treatment right away.” He teases.  
“Oh?” you say, curious. “And what would that entail, Inspector.”  
“I recommend a Kind Instance of Sexy Service immediately, followed by a cup of hot choclety milk.” He replies, perfectly serious.  
Before you can puzzle what the hell a Kind Instance whatever is, he kisses you sweetly, before tickling you and running into the kitchen, ostensibly to make his “hot choclety milk”. Nobody beats your boyfriend in a cheer up, he’s simply the best there is. You get up and go after him, for tickly vengeance will be yours.


End file.
